DE 33 02 160 A1 discloses a dosing device, which is designed as a manually actuatable, single-acting piston pump. During the actuating stroke a specific substance quantity is discharged, more particularly in atomized form. Such a dosing device is more particularly used for dosing pharmaceuticals for medical purposes. To ensure that for the medical administration period no underdosing or overdosing occurs or the substance is not taken for too long or too short a period, the dosing device is provided with a counting device. The counting device has a counting ring, which is mounted in rotary manner coaxially round a body. The dosing device is manually started up by an actuating element by means of a stepping mechanism, which is mounted in liftable and non-rotary manner relative to the body. The counting ring is forcibly coupled with the actuating element in such a way that during a lifting movement of the actuating element, for every actuating stroke the counting ring advances circumferentially by in each case one counting position. With the counting ring is associated a stop, which limits the rotary movement in the circumferential direction of the counting ring to a rotation angle smaller than 360ø. As soon as the counting ring has reached the stop, a further actuation of the actuating element is impossible. The number of actuating strokes is consequently limited by the number of counting steps of the counting ring and by the choice of counting ring can be matched to the medium to be dosed, particularly a medical application by means of a pharmaceutical.
The problem of the invention is to provide a dosing device of the aforementioned type, which allows an improved dosing.